Att flyga med vingar av glas
by Namarion
Summary: ... :D


**Att flyga med vingar av glas.**

**Prolog, del 1.**

_**Lily Evans**_

Natten mellan den andra och den tredje september drog vindarna så hårt att det ven om Hogwarts alla knutar. Åskan målade ljusa sick-sack-mönster över himlen, och slog ner hotande nära uggletornet, samtidigt som regnet skymde sikten och slog hårt mot väggar och fönster. Uppe i träden tryckte sig fåglarna tätt tillsammans med höga skrianden varje gång åskan dundrade. En väldigt oturlig plats att sitta på, tänkte Lily Evans halvt skräckslagen, där hon satt i sin säng med händerna om sina pyjamasklädda ben. Hon hade suttit där och stirrat hela kvällen, skakat och bara varit allmänt skrämd. Hon skämdes en aning, för här satt hon, en begåvad och respekterad häxa på 17 år, och var rädd för något så naturligt som åska och regn. Det var nästan skrattretande egentligen, hon kunde göra nästan vad hon ville – förvandla en skolbänk till ett får, hon kunde byta näsa med en klasskompis – hon kunde tilloch med brygga en dryck som fick henne att byta skepnad i en timme.

Men det här, det hade hon absolut inget att sätta upp imot.

Samantha, Lilys genom tiderna bästa vän, kom försiktigt gåendes fram till henne.

"Borde inte du sova nu, Lily? Klockan är mycket och vi har lektioner tidigt i morron.."

Sedan var det som om hon tittade upp och insåg att tårar rann från de skräckslagna ögon som blickade ut mot den blixtrande himlen.

"Lily? Gumman... gråt inte...", sade hon i nästan bedjande ton. "Det är bara lite åska, det är inget farligt.."

Hon satte sig intill Lily med armarna omkring henne. Lily slöt ögonen.

"Jag gråter inte..", började hon, men snart insåg hon att hon faktiskt gjorde det. Nu skämdes hon ännu värre än förut, snart skulle väl hela skolan veta att den så respekterade Lily Evans grät som ett småbarn för lite oväder. Än så länge hade hon ett bra rykte, och hon ville inte förstöra det – lite lagom fåfäng som hon var.

"Sam.. du går inte runt och berättar det här för alla va? Det skulle vara så otroligt pinsamt.."

Men Sam bara log försiktigt.

"Det är klart jag inte gör, vännen. Lägg dig och sov nu.."

Lily lade sig ner under täcket med ett ljudlöst "Tack". Men Sam verkade ha förstått i vilket fall med tanke på det viskande svar hon fick. Det var vid sånna här tillfällen hon verkligen uppskattade vänskapen med Samantha, man kunde lita på henne. Alltid.

Hon kände lite av trycket lätta från sängen och hörde San smyga tillbaka till sin säng för att lägga sig och sova.

Trots att Lily var så trött att det kändes som om hon skulle svimma kunde hon inte somna. Sömnen infann sig nästan inte alls för Lilys del, det enda hon kunde höra var åskans frånvarande mullrande. Hon hade en sång i öronen, och det var det sista hon hörde innan utmattningen slog ut henne.

_Stackars lilla flicka _

_Så rädd om sitt eget rykte och heder_

_Stackars lilla flicka_

_Som bara vågar le och inte öppna sig för någon_

_Stackars lilla flicka som är som alla andra_

**Prolog, del 2. **

_**James Potter**_

Inne i pojkarnas halva av tornet satt 4 pojkar och samtalade – eller ja, två av dem satt och skrattade högt i samma himmelssäng, en av dem försökte tafatt skratta med (men det verkade närmast som om han inte förstod vad som var roligt), och den sista satt och flinade över kanten på sin bok.

James Potter och Sirius Black, de två svarthåriga pojkarna i himmelsängen, välkända problemskapare och bästa vänner, fann det väldigt svårt att hålla sig tysta, och att sluta skratta överhuvudtaget för båda hade nu blivit aningen röda i ansiktet av kraftansträningen.

"..Så sen när hon skulle sätta sig så tog James upp trollstaven och flyttade hennes stol fem decimeter bakåt! VILKEN MIN, VILKET UTTRYCK!"

Båda två brast ut i gapskratt vid bara minnet, och tillochmed pojken som satt och läste, Remus, var tvungen att skratta till. Peter – den förvirrade – såg fortfarande lika oförstående ut.

"Äsch, komigen Peter, du var där, det var roligt"

Det var ofta såhär på kvällarna i deras sovsal. James och Sirius berättade nästan alltid om något spratt de spelat på någon – Vanligtvis brukade det vara Severus Snape, en pojke med svart, flottigt hår från Slytherin som var offret, även om det varit professor McGonagalls tur den här gången – Remus, som var prefekt brukade hålla sig relativt lugn, men inte ens han hade kunnat hålla sig från att skratta i kör med resten av klassen då McGonagall fallit till golvet. Det var dock inte lika roligt då Sirius och James fick en varsin veckas straffkommendering.

Men allt eftersom började pojkarna känna sig trötta, och det var skola till morgondagen, så allesammans låg inom kort i respektive sängar.

"Jaa... gonatt då", sade Sirius med ett mumlande, och fick ett likadant mummel till svar.

James tankar vandrade, så snart de släckt ljuset, iväg till flickornas sovsal. Där inne låg Lily Evans, fridfullt sovande och drömmande (trodde han). Han hade varit svårt förälskad i Lily sedan första dan han såg henne. Hennes smaragd-gröna ögon hade trollbundit honom, och sättet hennes mörkröda hår föll ner över axlarna och ryggen på henne fick honom att stirra. Just detta hade ofta lett till att Sirius flinat, och varit tvungen att slå på honom för att han skulle återfå reaktionsförmågan.

Men James älskade allt som hade med henne att göra – hennes leende, hennes blick, sättet skoluniformen satt på hennes kropp, det gulliga sättet hon skrattade på. I sex år hade han längtat, och nu kände han att "Lily Evans ska bli min". Han upptäckte strax att han hade sagt det sista rakt ut, och en rodnad spred sig från hans hals och uppåt. Han hörde Sirius svaga mumlande.

"Sa du något?"

James skyllde snabbt på att Peter snarkade och lugnet återfann sig i rummet igen. Sedan lade han sig på sidan. Han somnade snart in, det enda som fanns i hans tankar var Lily Evans.


End file.
